


Tumblr Prompts - MCU

by bonzai_bunny



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [15]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bodyswap, Crossdressing, Drabble, F/M, Huddling For Warmth, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Killing, Lapdance, M/M, Panic Attacks, Past Character Death, Spanking, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 4,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonzai_bunny/pseuds/bonzai_bunny
Summary: Various filled prompts from my ask box on tumblr.





	1. Bruce/Steve - panic attack

**Author's Note:**

> More ficlets. I don't remember what the original prompt list was, sorry.

**Anonymous asks** :

Quiet Me. Steve and the character of your choice calming him down from a panic attack or something.

 

\--

 

In hindsight, letting the Titanic be apart of “catch Steve up culturally movie night” was an incredibly bad idea. Sam wasn’t there to be the (usual) voice of reason and Bucky hadn’t seen the movie before so he had no idea what to expect. 

Bruce was expecting a few teary eyes (even from Tony who claimed that he wouldn’t) but he missed how Steve tensed on the couch next to him as soon as the iceberg hit the ship. Steve sought out his hand and Bruce took it, not thinking anything of it. It wasn’t until everyone was in the water did Bruce hear the irregular breathing of Steve beside him and he looked over and saw him hyperventilating.

“Steve?” He frowned. When he got no response he addressed JARVIS: “Pause the movie please.”

The rest of the room became attuned to the situation as Bruce put his hand on Steve’s shoulder.

“Steve? I want you to breathe with me. Nod if you understand.”

Steve slowly nodded, even though he looked like he only had a vague idea of what was going on. 

Bruce slowly breathed in and out and Steve followed his lead until he had calmed down some. He put his head on Bruce’s shoulder and Bruce felt hot tears leak onto his shirt and Bruce immediately wrapped his arms around the other. He was glad that the rest of the team had given them some privacy because he knew that Steve would be embarrassed and standoffish later.

“I’m sorry,” Steve said after a while and Bruce’s heart broke.

“You don’t need to be sorry for anything,” Bruce frowned, absently rubbing circles on the other’s back. Steve still looked like he was trying to make himself as small as possible.

“I ruined the movie.”

“It’s no big deal. We can finish it later if you want, but you don’t need to watch it if you think it’ll make you upset.”

Steve pulled away and laid his head against the couch cushion. 

“What happens?”

“The guy gives his spot on a floating door to the girl so she can live and she’s rescued.”

“And the guy he….he freezes doesn’t he?”

Bruce winced. When Steve put it that way, it seemed like such an obvious bad choice of a movie for him. 

“Yeah, he does.”

“I don’t want to finish the movie, then.”

Bruce found his hand and held it. “That’s alright.”


	2. Steve/Peggy - dressing up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asks: Zip me, Steve

Undressing Peggy wasn’t the fun part for him—although he did love what generally happened after—at least not as much as putting her clothes back on. Bucky always thought he was a little weird, how his eyes would linger on girls’s stockings—or even her dress if it was especially nice. Steve would just sort of shrug and flush because it wasn’t like he could do anything about it, as unattractive as he was.

But now ladies came flocking to him. Peggy was different than all of those USO girls, but Steve can’t deny he wasn’t tempted. He wanted to take those beautiful girls, slide down their panties, make ‘em cry and slide them back up like nothing ever happened. 

Peggy let him do that. He was pretty sure she found his fascination amusing and he was almost giddy as he slid up her underwear. He found her suspender clasps (he can’t believe she still had honest-to-god stockings! He felt like the luckiest man on the planet), and gently slid the stockings up her feet, past her calves, knees, and thighs. 

When the stockings were firmly in place, he stared at them, his hands absently running along her thighs. 

“Captain,” She said, clearing her throat, “If you keep staring we’ll be here all night.”

He smiled up at her, sheepish, “Right. Sorry.”

He brought her her skirt and held it open as she stepped in it and he zipped it up for her. She had recently taken to not wearing a slip and Steve was incredibly grateful. He retrieved her brassiere and helped hook up the edges and he buttoned her shirt up for her.

“You always astound me,” she said as he pulled on her coat.

“That a good thing?” he asked as he brought her shoes.

She smiled and patted his cheek when she was standing in her heels again, “Definitely.” 


	3. Natasha - First kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IGAVETHATBITCHALINK asks:  
> break me (natasha)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence/murder warning for this one.

There was nothing for her here. That was her excuse. There was nothing left. She could remember the ash in her mouth, the fear in her heart and the fat tears rolling down her face as though it were a distant dream—not something that only happened months ago. 

(She supposed that her training was supposed to make her forget)

But what was she to do with no parents, no money, no food and at seven years old? There was nothing for her here.

It was easier than she thought it would be to lead her first mark some place secluded (She would learn in time why—-how cruel men’s intentions were) and she only hesitated a little, hand trembling on the knife sheathed beneath her skirt. 

He fell to the ground with a hard crack. Blood oozed down his throat and she quickly looked away from him and his blaming stare. 

“God,” she murmured as tears welled up in her eyes, but she knew that God was not here and she had to contact her handlers. After all, she still had a job to do. 


	4. Bruce/Steve - huddling for warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WANDERERSARCHIVE asks:  
> steve/bruce and 'huddling for warmth'

“It’s cold,” Steve murmured faintly for about fourth time while Bruce tried to get their GPS fixed.

“Yes, I know,” Bruce said absently back, focused on their GPS. Bruce wasn’t particularly fond of the cold either and as they were trapped in a cave on a snowy mountain side, the quicker he got the GPS from their crashed plane fixed, the quicker their team could find them.

“It’s cold,” Steve muttered again and Bruce finally looked over at him and realized something was extremely wrong.

“Steve?” Bruce crawled over to where the other had his knees drawn to his chest and was staring blankly off into the distance. He was shivering far too much for the short amount of time they had been there.

“Steve are you okay?”

The other looked at him with this haunted expression, not recognizing Bruce in the least, and he choked out, “T-the ice. It’s so cold.”

The realization of what was happening dawned on Bruce and he put his hand on Steve’s shoulder, hoping the other wouldn’t lash out.

“Steve do you know who I am?”

When he got no response, he kept going, “I’m Bruce. Bruce Banner. I’m your friend.”

The other looked at him again and something like recognition was dawning in his eyes. “Bruce? I’m cold.”

“I know it is. We’re in a cave in Alaska right now.”

“Not…ice?”

“No, you’re safe here. Do you want to get warmer?”

Steve nodded.

“We can share body heat if that will help.”

Steve nodded again and Bruce opened his coat and arranged them so Steve was pressed flush against him. Steve relaxed with a sigh and Bruce held him for awhile. He was a little guilty that it felt so nice. 

But a few moments later Steve seemed to become completely aware of himself.

“What–?”

“You thought you were in the ice,” Bruce grimaced, quickly detangling himself from Steve. 

“Oh,” Steve said and then he flushed and looked away. “ _Oh–_ Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Bruce muttered, looking down at his lap, “Does that happen often?”

Steve shook his head, hunched onto himself like he was trying to make himself physically smaller, “Not as much as it use to. Thanks to Sam, I think.”

“Are you still cold?”

Steve hesitated but then nodded. 

“We could still share body heat if you’d like.”

“You don’t mind?”

Bruce shrugged, looking away. “It doesn’t bother me.”

“Then yes. I’d like that.”


	5. Bucky/Steve - bodyswap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GLITTERIGABI asks:  
> dude body swap for stucky where bucky still tries to do all the thing he used to be able to do and nearly dies and is loads more compassionate; also he's just happy to see steeb get to enjoy things for a while?

“You shouldn’t have pushed yourself,” Steve fussed as he rubbed Bucky’s (his?) back, waiting for the shaky breaths and the coughing to stop.

Bucky gave a thin wheezy laugh (and Steve was starting to realize how terrible it sounded and why Bucky was the one typically fussing over him), and managed to choke out, “Oh that’s rich coming from you." 

"I at least know my limits. You don’t,” Steve frowned.

Bucky took awhile to answer, his chest heaving with each breath but he finally said, “So what? You just push past them, then? You think what you’re doing right now is fun?”

“Sometimes I have to Buck,” Steve said softly, looking away as he let his hand fall away from the other’s back

.“Hey,” Bucky murmured when he caught the other’s expression. It still felt like his chest was on fire but he moved closer to Steve to put his hand on top of the others.

“You know I don’t mean it like you’re a burden or something. I’ll take care of you every goddamn day if I have to.”

Steve shook his head, “You don’t have to–”

“I know that, Rogers. But I’m a goddamn fool, what can I say.”

Steve gave the barest hint of a smile and laced their fingers together.


	6. Bucky/Steve - Job interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asks:  
> Steve Bucky, job interview! :D

“What are your qualifications, Mr. Barnes?”

“Steve you can cut that ‘Mr. Barnes’ shit out you’ve known me since kindergarten.”

Steve looked over his paper with a frown to where the other was sprawled casually in his seat. “Bucky, I’m trying to be professional. You know I’m supposed to be impartial.”

Bucky scoffed, “Yeah okay. My qualifications? I’ve been saving your sorry ass since day one.”

“ _Bucky._ " 

"Alright. I scored highest in my military exams. I have seven years of military service. I now volunteer at a veteran’s hospital, helping veterans who’ve also lost their limbs rehabilitate.”

“Okay.” Steven nodded. He was glad the other was at least cooperating. “And why do you want this job?”

“To be honest? Veteran’s benefits aren’t that great and I’m sick of doing odd jobs. I want something stable.”

“Alright–”

“And I wouldn’t mind seeing your punk ass every day." 


	7. Natasha/Steve - Wild West AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SAMMYADEACTIVATED-DEACTIVATED20 asks:  
> steve natasha, wild west au

Natasha turned around with a huff when she noticed that Steve was still looking at her with that doe-eyed expression. 

“I get the feeling you like looking at me more than what I’m trying to teach you.”

Steve smiled sheepishly at being caught. “I can’t help it. That’s amazing. You’re probably the best shooter in town.”

Natasha rolled her eyes and put her gun in Steve’s hands. “Flattery won’t help you win your duel against the Skull. Now practice.”

Steve got in his stance with the gun raised at the target and looked over at her. 

“Will it help me win anything else?”

“Maybe if you aren’t dead by Tuesday." 


	8. Sam/Steve - crossdressing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KEHINKI asks:  
> sam/steve crossdressing :D

Steve was nervous. He hadn’t even dressed up for Bucky post-serum. He thought his body was too big, too obviously masculine when it hadn’t been before. But Sam caught him looking longingly at a dress site for men of his size and encouraged him. 

He still thought he look a little silly in his blue sundress, even though it fit him very well. He was wearing Mary Jane flats, and a headband and a little makeup to hide his stubble and soften his jaw line. 

Sam was grinning when he saw Steve and it gave Steve a little hope that he didn’t look as ridiculous as he thought he did. 

“How do I look?” He asked, giving a nervous curtsy. 

“Gorgeous,” Sam smiled and Steve didn’t doubt him for a second.


	9. Bruce/Steve - bodyswap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RUFFA-BOOTY asks:  
> American Pi, bodyswap? (IDK I'm just in the mood for that ship today and this prompt should be interesting)

Steve?  _Don’t panic,_ ” Bruce pleaded as Steve dug his fingers into his palms to try and push against the immediate tidal of rage he was met when he and Bruce had swapped bodies. He could feel hulk, confused and maybe even worried (definitely angry) under his skin.

“I thought you said the secret was to stay angry? Sure doesn’t feel that way,” Steve choked out because he felt like he was going to crack open at any moment.

“It is. Don’t fight against it. Hulk is probably confused right now, but he doesn’t know what to fight so that’s good.”

Bruce put his hands on Steve’s shoulders (had Steve’s hands always been so big?) and it was grounding. 

“Feel him. Let him know you’re not a threat.”

Steve let out a deep breath and tried to focus. He knew he felt foreign to Hulk but the other seemed to be slowly accepting the change (or at least accepting that he wasn’t a threat). When he finally felt like he wasn’t going to change he looked up.

“You know, I feel like I should apologize to him.”

Bruce smiled and Steve was at once struck by the bizarreness of it and warmed by the action.

“I’m sure it can’t hurt.”


	10. Sam/Steve - bodyswap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOXFAUNA asks:  
> Sam Wilson and Steve Rogers bodyswap for the meme please :)

Sam was positively elated. He had always admired Steve’s body (hell, who didn’t?), but he didn’t realize how how great it would feel as he zoomed past Steve as they made their morning run around the mall. 

“On your right!” He shouted, just to see Steve’s unamused face reflected in his own. He was beginning to see why Steve did it. Steve didn’t even bother to try and match his speed, just kept at his slow and steady pace and it only made Sam want to taunt Steve more. 


	11. Steve/Bucky - baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KEHINKI asks:  
> Bucky/Steve accidental baby acquisition ;)

“Steve,” Bucky said slowly eyeing the small human in Steve’s arms. “What is that?”

“It’s a baby Buck,” Steve answered giving Bucky a look, although Bucky couldn’t help but notice that Steve was holding it at a distance away.

“And why do you have a baby?”

“Some lady told me to watch her. I can’t exactly just leave her,” Steve said, like that explained everything.

“Are you sure that lady is coming back?”

“Uh…no. I’m not.”

Bucky sighed. “Do we need to have another conversation about accepting things from strangers?”


	12. Steve & Bucky & Tony - kindergarten AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay happy(ish) prompt? Kindergarten AU where Tony & Bucky are always always ALWAYS getting into fights because Steve refuses to choose a favourite between the two of them? (can you tell I'm conflicted between SteveTony and SteveBucky) (last ask btw have a lovely night)

Steve sighed in resignation as Bucky and Tony continued to hurl blocks at one another. He would break up the fight himself, but 1. he didn’t want to get clocked in the eye and 2. every time he had broken them up before had ended poorly.

“Guys!” He shouted when he had enough. “Stop!”

They ignored him, as usual. Most of the class had taken cover by that time (although Clint was a few feet behind Tony, perched on the puzzle table egging Tony on). Eventually Ms. Carter came back and had that stern look on her face that said that she was disappointed in all of them.

Bruce trailed behind her nervously, in a new shirt (because he just threw up on his last one—this was a pretty common occurrence). She whistled loudly to get everyone’s attention.

“James, Anthony what seems to be the problem?”

Both boys immediately started talking until Ms. Carter held a finger up to her lips.

“One at a time, boys.”

There was a pause and then, “Bucky says Steve likes him more than me!” Tony blurted.

“That’s because it’s true!”

“Sshhh,” Ms. Carter cooed, bringing the pouting boys closer to her. 

“Steve is that true?”

Steve shook his head, “No ma'am.”

“Well then neither of that is true. You boys need to learn to share. Steve has enough friendship for the both of you.”


	13. Tony & Bucky - Bucky didn't save Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asks:  
> PROMPT omg: Bucky doesn't save Steve. Steve dies. Fury orders the rest of the Avengers to neutralize the Winter Soldier but Tony defends him instead, because Steve died hoping that Bucky would live. He died SO THAT Bucky would live. Tony couldn't save Steve's life but by God he'd defend his dying wish until he dies CHRIST I'M SO SORRY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character death tw

“Hey,” Tony said casually as he landed next to the winter soldier, who was looming over Steve’s grave. It still stung even though he had been dead for months now and Tony wondered whether or not Steve would have gotten a sick satisfaction out of his body actually being in his grave for once.

The winter soldier, for the most part, looked like he wasn’t sure whether to fight Tony or run. His hair had grown into a matted mess down his back and he looked like he hadn’t slept in years.

“I’m supposed to be killing you, you know,” Tony said plainly.

The other didn’t seem surprised for the most part. He just slumped his shoulders and nodded. 

“Steve didn’t want to kill you, for some reason. And that’s gotta be something.”

“He said—” The soldier started, but cleared his throat like he wasn’t used to talking, “He said I was his friend. Said he wasn’t going to fight me.”

“Are you his friend?”

The other looked up at Tony angry at first and then confused. He reminded Tony more of a drowned rat than a famous super assassin. 

“I don’t—I think I used to be.”

“But?”

“But I let him die,” The other snapped like it was obvious. 

“Yeah,” Tony said solemnly, no words of comfort available, “You did.”


	14. Rumlow/Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asks:  
> Taking prompts perhaps? Rumlow/Steve? (this would make my day)

Rumlow had been throwing him dirty looks all week, looks that Steve wasn’t sure how to interpret because while he hadn’t been with a man in a long time, he certainly recognized it. But Rumlow was a coworker and a friend. He knew the 21st century was supposedly more accepting about that kind of thing, but he thought fraternization was still as unprofessional as it had always been.

At least, that was his excuse.

He shivered when Rumlow slid his hand too low to be acceptable while he told him a joke, but just brushed it off. He tried to affix his best “Gosh darn it!” look whenever the other said something sexual around him. He looked the other way when he knew Brock was staring.

But he still tried his best to ignore it (tried to ignore his dick in favor the gut feeling that something was off about all of this), until he was in SHIELD’s communal gym.

He heard Rumlow’s shout of, “Looking good Cap!” as he crossed the space to where Steve was steadily pumping 1000 pounds (they were special bars made specifically for him).

“Do you need a spot?” Rumlow asked and then laughed. “What am I saying, of course you don’t need a spot.”

He watched and Steve felt increasingly uncomfortable with his presence. He made it through another 30 reps before he couldn’t take it the other leering over him and then stopped.

“What’s your problem?” Steve asked.

“What? Do you have issue with me being here?”

Steve nearly rolled his eyes. He didn’t think the other could be anything but blunt, but there it was.

“You keep being…weird around me. Like you like me or something." 

"And you aren’t flattered?” Rumlow put his hand on Steve’s knee and the heat radiated all the way to his cheeks. 

Brock looked at him and then grinned. “Oh…you  _are_  flattered. That’s the problem.”

“I’m–”

“It’s ok to feel that way, Cap. All you need is a little stress relief.”

Steve frowned. “And you’re supposed to be the guy to give it to me.”

“Maybe.” He smiled. “But either way feeling guilty for being horny isn’t going to help anyone.”

Steve frowned some more and looked up. “If I say yes?”

“Well, I’m very good at stress relief.”


	15. Thor/Steve - spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asks:  
> Could you write something soley about Steve getting spanked? Like getting off just on being spanked and being bossy? I assume by your blog title, that wouldn't be too much to ask?

“Come on,” Steve hissed pushing his ass in Thor’s direction. He was harder than nails it seemed. Thor kept giving him what he wanted and then stopping and it was frustrating as hell.

Steve didn’t see Thor’s amused smile as he put his hand on the dip of Steve’s back, pinning him down to the mattress, but he did feel the slap against his tender ass.

“I will take care of you, but in mine own time,” Thor rumbled above him, even as he lay two more hits into him.

Steve arched his back with a moan. “God, I need–”

Thor tisked and went back to rubbing a hand over his bright red bottom, which might have been comforting otherwise, but all Steve could think was that he wanted _more more more_. He was dripping for it, his whole body tense like a bowstring and dangling over the edge. What he wouldn’t give for Thor to finally give him that push. 


	16. Sam/Steve - fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ruffa-booty: Steve/Sam, fluff? IDK I can’t think of a more specific prompt than that OTL

Steve liked drawing Sam. He tried to do it while the other wasn’t paying attention so he could capture all of the beauty he presented unawares. He liked the way Sam’s eyes crinkled up when he was amused. he liked the other’s big smile at all that delighted him. Sam’s eyelashes were long and his lips were full. 

“What are you drawing?” Sam asked, snapping Steve into the present. They were watching a movie and Steve was more or less just watching Sam.

“Nothing,” he said, holding his sketchbook to his chest. 

“Come on  man, I won’t judge. I bet it looks awesome.”

Steve hesitated but decided that it wasn’t too embarrassing and let his sketchbook down. But instead of ridicule or teasing Sam just looked delighted.

“It is awesome, You got my good side!”


	17. Bruce/Steve - Vet AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asks:  
> American Pi. Veterinary AU.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with him, Doc,” Steve said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. “One minute he looks like he’s going to drop dead at any moment but once we got here, he seemed fine.”

The vet—Dr. Banner—smiled sweetly at the chocolate Lab on the table (a smile that made Steve’s heart beat a little faster). “Well I’m always happy to see Bucky. We’ll run some more tests to see that there really isn’t anything wrong.”

He ruffled the dog affectionately. “Let’s all hope there isn’t.”

“Yeah.”

“But if something does happen-” he handed Steve a card “-you can reach me here after office hours.”

It was only later when Bucky brought Steve that card with a particularly pitiful look that Steve started to suspect something.


	18. Steve/Tony - Autoshop AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asks:  
> Stony. Auto shop AU.

Now Tony knew his way around a car–it just so happened that he needed an alternator fixed and he lacked the tools to do so–and he planned on telling the attendee that. Except, the man who rolled out from underneath a car was all rippling muscle and gold skin and soft pink lips. 

“Uh,” Tony said intelligently as the other pulled a shirt on.

“You’re Tony Stark right?” The gorgeous mechanic asked as he held out his hand. Tony could only shake it numbly.

“And you are?”

“Steve Rogers. Don’t worry.” Steve winked. “This is on the house.”


	19. Steve/Howard - Wings AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOXFAUNA asks:  
> Three sentence fic: Stoward, Wings Au

Howard was born to fly. He didn’t realize how literal this was until he was old enough to understand why he always had to keep his wings hidden, that other children weren’t like him. But when he couldn’t stretch his wings, he still took to the skies, perfected all he could about human aircraft, because it was as close to a homecoming he could achieve.

And he had been afraid the first time—he never even meant for Steve to see them, but Steve’s eyes lit up and he reached out towards the black feathers and Howard knew he had come home.


	20. Sam/Steve - dominance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ROGERSRECLIST-DEACTIVATED201710 asks:  
> 10 Steve/Sam

Sam’s eyes were half-lidded as Steve pushed him against the wall. He didn’t even try to push back, just knew that Steve wasn’t having him get away. Not that he really minded. These occasional possessive streaks came and went, mostly after a harsh battle and it was hard to feel annoyed with the other especially not Steve’s with warm lips pressed against his and the slide of his smooth jaw.

“You have to stay safe,” he muttered, relaxing his hold slightly and alternating between kissing Sam’s lips and his neck.

“Well, I’m in the wrong line of business for that,” Sam shot back and at Steve’s appalled look quickly amended,

“I’m joking! You know I always try.”

Steve still frowned but nipped his skin and moved his hands so one hand was holding both of Sam’s wrists.

“You better,” he said even as his leg knocked both of Sam’s legs apart and a knee nudged against Sam’s crotch. 

“Oh is that how it is?” Sam tried to joke even though he was hard and Steve’s knee against him was very distracting.

Steve grinned and licked his lips, “Oh it is.”


	21. Bucky/Steve - spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asks:  
> How about you pick one to write (I am really curious to see which one you'd pick)!
> 
> ((15. spanking))

Steve appreciated the many qualities Bucky’s metal arm brought, but none quite as much as the fact that it actually stung. He was experiencing it now, on his stomach, as Bucky lay hit unto hit on him. It felt like his ass was on fire—a fire that stoked the flames in his belly and made him hard as nails. 

They had been doing this for twenty minutes now, long enough that sweat was dripping down and cooling on his back. His cock was slick and steadily dripping. Steve wished that Bucky would just fuck him or let him touch himself or  _something_  because this limbo of pain and pleasure was nothing but delicious torture. 

But Steve shuddered and gasped around each unrelenting smack, unable to say anything because every time he opened his mouth it felt like he was choking on air. He was so hot, so desperate. He wanted  _more_.

When Bucky was finally done, Steve was gasping, close enough to the edge that a simple touch could have done him in and a simple touch was all it took. Bucky spread his sore cheeks, Steve felt the flick of the other’s tongue as it worked its way inside of him. Bucky squeezed his cheeks as his tongue made a slow drag around his hole and that was all it took.

Seconds later he came, feeling the hot swirl of Bucky’s tongue and the hot pain radiating from Bucky’s blows.


	22. Steve/Bucky - lap dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asks:  
> could you possibly do either 5 or 6?
> 
> ((dirty dancing/grinding))

Steve was partially flustered, but mostly trying to hold in his giggles as Bucky attempted dance around him wearing tiny tiny black shorts and nothing else. The song was a little provocative, if not cheesy (Yeah, Steve thought with an eye roll,  _someone_  in the room had a big ego), but he couldn’t deny that Bucky’s ass looked fantastic in those shorts.

The effect was somewhat ruined when Bucky wiggled his butt in Steve’s face and looked over his shoulder asking, “You turned on yet?”

Steve couldn’t help but shake his head, “Oh I’m something.”

“Well time for plan B.”

Steve didn’t have time to ask what plan B was, before Bucky started grinding his ass against Steve’s crotch in time to the beat, eliciting a startled groan from Steve. 

He didn’t stop either, just kept gyrating his hips against Steve’s hard on until Steve had to hold the other still for his own sanity. Bucky back looked at Steve with a tiny smirk and said,

“Yeah, I thought so." 


	23. Steve/Howard - sexting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOXFAUNA asks:  
> Semi-NSFW meme: Stoward 4. Sexting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of a sugar baby AU that went nowhere.

Steve: so anyway, what are u wearing?

Howard: You’re really going to do this? I’m in a meeting.

Steve: yeah i am

Steve: so what are you wearing? i haven’t seen you all day

Howard: You won’t get paid for this you know.

Steve: idc, what are you wearing? i could order you to tell me

Steve: howard? 

Howard: Nothing. I’m wearing a suit. With a grey tie.

Steve: i want u to imagine that tie around your wrists ok?

Howard: Yeah, got that.

Steve: ur on the bed wearing nothing but that tie around your wrists

Steve: and i’m kissing you slowly with my hand on your dick just enough pressure to feel good, but not to get you off

Howard: Do we really have to do this?

Steve: yeah

Steve: are you hard already?

Howard: Irrelevant

Steve: ;) well anyway, i start kissing down your chest, just slowly stroking your cock until you can’t stand it

Steve: then i’m gonna use my mouth. put your pretty cock into my mouth. gonna make you cry, it’ll be so good

Howard: This is extremely inappropriate. 

Steve: well i hope you like it bc this is what’s going to happen when you get your ass here

Howard: I’ll try to hurry up.


	24. Steve/Bucky - drenched while wearing white

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOXFAUNA asks:  
> Semi NSFW meme: Pairing Stucky and number 7
> 
> ((7. being drenched whilst wearing white))

Even though Bucky had been mostly used to Steve’s body, they had been together in the future for months now and lived in it even longer, it was still hard not to admire the body that the serum had given him. Now Bucky was no slouch, but whereas Bucky was Achilles, Steve was Adonis. 

All in all, it made it very easy to sit back and watch Steve as he paraded around their apartment in Stark tower, having just come out of the downpour outside and wearing nylon shorts and a thin white tee-shirt. 

Bucky no longer believed in a god, but he thought that if there was such a thing as divine intervention, clearly it was so Steve never wore shirts that actually fit him. The damp material was clinging to every muscle and groove on that ridiculous super-serum’d body. Steve’s nipples were plain as day, just this side of erect and pushing through the wet clothing. 

Bucky would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little hard, watching Steve make a big fuss about being caught in the rain during his run. Steve’s exaggerated movements were making his pecs bounce (Bucky had never thought of Steve’s chest as  _perky_  before, but it was hard to say otherwise), how if he stretched his arms up it would reveal that little dip in his hips and Bucky wanted to lick it all the way down—

Finally, watching could only do so much and he shut Steve up in a hungry kiss. 


	25. Bruce/Steve - rough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SAMMYADEACTIVATED-DEACTIVATED20 asks:  
> oh!!! brucesteve and 10.
> 
> ((rough))

It wasn’t often that they got like this—more aggressive than sweet, more hot than cool. But Bruce would never deny the pleased feeling that washed over him as Steve pinned him against the wall. He wouldn’t even deny the curl of his toes or the flush of arousal when he pushed back and Steve kept him steady.

Not many people were brave enough to keep him immobile but even fewer were able to elicit the coil of warmth undulating in his gut with a simple stare.

Steve’s little smirk at Bruce’s reaction just made it worse and then Steve’s mouth was on his, unrelenting, uncompromising and safe.  


End file.
